You Already Know
im chillin with my broad and you already know and if you wanna reach me hit me on the down-low if i dont call back dont put on a show when i pass by your house and blow instead of knocking on ya door im chillin with my broad and you already know and if you wanna reach me hit me on the down-low if i dont call back dont put on a show when i pass by your house and blow instead of knocking on ya door you kno that oposites attract and hoes choose macks and how some girls pack when playaz dont call them back? why is that? why is that? is it cuz its hard to ignore the kind of man you adore but already spoken for? or are you caught up in ya thang holdin ya head in shame cuz you dont kno my real name who's to blame cuz it aint my fault its another lesson taught when you fuckin with hawk caught up in the rapture wasnt hard to capture with my heavyweight frame and my 6 post stature i snatched ya whatever this game plan wanted me to be your man but i had other plans it was a one night stand now the shit hit the fan and every time you see me with her you wanna hold my hand you wanna hold my hand but you dont understand that youre not my type i got a wife and you were just my late-night hype *chorus* now i admit i was wrong for leading you on the long talks on the phone, you thought our bond was strong? but my woman's at home so girl leave me alone and all the plans you had for us, they've been post-poned now i aint bein rude im just the type of dude to buy you a little food to get you into the mood now we're both in the nude and im catchin that attitude youre actin crude and shrewd and showin no gratitude you broke all the rules and im glad im peepin you couldnt be like victoria and keep this secret you wastin your time pushin *69 but the cell phone i called you on aint even mine it was strictly bump and grind cuz thats how i play you said you didnt mind so why we hate this way? it was just the other day when you said this and why you think i act funny when you ask for a kiss? you sick bitch *chorus* now you rubbin me kissin and huggin me infatuated with the thug in me you say you lovin me this situation's gettin ugly got ya partners mean-muggin me girl youre buggin me gettin on my last nerve and then you wonder why you got kicked to the curb youre puzzled like cross word and askin me to choose either you or my wife? girl you kno youd lose! now yo ass got the blues bitch goody too-shoes sittin there all confused feelin like youve been used your privelages were abused and now you know instead of knocking on the door im gonna pass by and blow gotta go gotta go gotta chill with me broad so i toots my horn since youve been actin fraud i hit you with the raw and you went outrageous i shouldve warned you though that your love is contagious Category:Big Hawk